<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babysitting Duty by ElizaEric</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217638">Babysitting Duty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEric/pseuds/ElizaEric'>ElizaEric</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thea vs The Queens [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, F/M, was part of another story I never finished</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEric/pseuds/ElizaEric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What was suppose to be a calm night watching her brother's 6 month old is completely upended when Thea receives a call from William.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thea vs The Queens [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Babysitting Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I originally wrote this years ago for my Thea vs. The Queens fic, this was suppose to be chapter 5 but I never finished 2-4.<br/>This is set in my post season 4 universe where Samantha not long after and Olicity have 4 kids; Tommy, Mia and the twins Lauren and Lucas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lucas, bud, have you seen my phone?” </p>
<p>She honestly doesn't know why she asked, it’s not like her six-month-old nephew was going to understand, let alone answer. “Auntie Thea’s losing her mind, isn’t she?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rubbing his head as she passes where he’s sitting on the floor. She suddenly stops walking and takes two steps backward till she’s in front of the child. She kneels down, looking him in the eye. “I’m sure your mommy taught you not to put phones in your mouth.” She says as she removes the phone from Lucas’ hands and mouth. </p>
<p>He makes a whining noise and leans forwards trying to grab the phone back.</p>
<p>“No, I need this one.” Thea says, pulling out his toy phone from the bin of toys, under the coffee table. “But you can have this one. You want it?” She asks, grabbing him under the arms, lifting him over her head as she falls back against the rug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Lucas, one more bite,” Lucas knocks the spoon across the room before she can even get it close to his face. “ Or no more bites I guess. Let’s get you cleaned up then maybe cuddle-” She’s cut off by the shrill ring of her phone.</p>
<p>“That’s probably your daddy checking up.” She says tapping her nephew on the nose as she walks to the counter to grab her phone. She picks up without looking at the caller ID. “He’s fine Ollie. Don’t you have a date to focus on?” But it’s not her brother that answers, but his oldest.</p>
<p>“Aunt Thea?” His voice was shaky, almost like he was crying. William was a strong kid. Being kidnapped at nine and losing your mother to a drunk driver a year later, does that to a kid. There were only a few times she’s seen him actually scared since then.</p>
<p>“Will, what’s wrong buddy?” He says something she can’t quite make out because of Lucas banging his hands on the table. Thea walks over picking him up bouncing him on her hip. “What was that bud?”</p>
<p>“I’m at the hospital.”</p>
<p>She freezes, conversations she had with Oliver the past week going through her head. When he and Felicity had been trying to figure out babysitters for their anniversary dinner, Oliver had been trying to get her to take Tommy too but she pointed out that Malcolm still made surprise visits, every off and on. She didn’t want any of the kids around Malcolm but they really didn’t need Tommy going to school and telling everyone he saw Malcolm Merlyn, not only alive but at his aunt's house. So, she suggested that Will watched Tommy, he was fifteen, he could watch a six-year-old for a few hours, most of which Tommy would be asleep. Oliver, of course, kept going on about something happening but she chopped that up to his paranoia.  “What do you mean hospital? Where’s your brother?”</p>
<p>“He’s the reason we’re here. They think he broke his arm.”</p>
<p>She’s already putting Lucas’ arms in his coat. “William, what hospital are you at?” </p>
<p>“Starling General. It was the closest.” </p>
<p>“I have to get Lucas ready, then I’m on my way.”</p>
<p>“Thanks” </p>
<p>“Be there soon.”</p>
<p>“Aunt Thea, wait.” She stops halfway through buckling Lucas in his carseat. “Can you... Can you, maybe, not tell Dad just yet?” She should have seen this coming. Will was nothing if not like his father. After all the times Oliver had convinced her to not tell their mom when he snuck in after curfew. She really shouldn’t have been <br/>surprised.</p>
<p>“I’m going to have to tell him at some point. I’m honestly surprised Felicity doesn’t get notifications when one of you gets checked into the hospital.”</p>
<p>“Do you think they’ll be mad?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know dude.” The elevator is taking too long. Thea’s tapping her foot so much the elderly woman waiting beside her is gilaring in her direction.  “You haven’t even told me what happened.” The elevator finally arrives and she rushes in shutting the door before the other woman can get in. “Sorry, emergency.” She yells through <br/>the closing doors.</p>
<p>“Well we went for ice cream and we ended up at the park.”</p>
<p>“You can explain it when I get there.” She was having a really hard time trying to concentrate on Will’s story, not drop Lucas and try to find her key to unlock the car. “I’m just putting Lucas in the car, you should go back to Tommy.” Saying that must have fully reminded William of what was going on. </p>
<p>“Oh my god, I just left him back there. He’s back there all alone-”</p>
<p>“I will be there in less than ten minutes, but you need to calm down before he sees you.” She puts the phone on speaker before throwing it in the passenger seat as she gets in and starts the car. “You know how Tommy is if he sees you freaking out-”</p>
<p>“He’ll freak out.”</p>
<p>“And we do not need that. You good or you want me to stay on the line?”</p>
<p>“I think I’m good. You’re gonna be here soon, right?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“I'm gonna go make sure he’s ok.”</p>
<p>“Hey. I love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too Aunt Thea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re in here.” The nurse states pulling the curtain aside, revealing her Thea’s nephews to her.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She replies, not taking her eyes off Tommy, looking smaller than ever, laying in the hospital bed.</p>
<p>Tommy sits up, eyes filled with tears.“Aunt Thea.”</p>
<p>“Aunt Thea, thank god.” Will’s standing across the room looking almost worse then Tommy does.</p>
<p>“Take him.” She says shoving Lucas into Will’s arms. “Hey Toms, how you doing?” Thea moves closer, brushing the hair out of his eyes, pressing a kiss to his forehead.</p>
<p>He looks down at his left arm, in a sling. “It hurts.”</p>
<p>“I bet it does.” She turns her gaze to Will, sitting on the bed beside Tommy, moving him so he can lean against her. “How did this happened?”</p>
<p>“We were going for ice cream-”</p>
<p>“Did Felicity and your dad say you could?”</p>
<p>“Mommy said we could order pizza.” The words were mumbled into her side.</p>
<p>“And we did.” Will said, coming to his defense. “But there was a lot of change and there wasn’t any ice cream in the freezer. But Felicity and dad let me take him all the time-”</p>
<p>“When we all go to the park.” Lucas had suddenly realized who else was in the room, waving over at Tommy and talking gibberish.</p>
<p>“Hey, buddy, why don't you lie down, try to take a nap, and let Will explain?”</p>
<p>“Kay.” Tommy shifts so his head’s on her lap, his face tucked into her shirt.</p>
<p>“So there wasn’t any ice cream in the freezer?” She wanted to believe him, she really did but Felicity basically lived off mint chip and Big Belly Burger when she’s coding and that happened at least once a month.</p>
<p>“Well there was,” There was. “but it was Mia’s lactose-free stuff and Dad has made it very clear we are not allowed to touch it. I’m not sure why, it’s not like it’s bad for us, and I get it costs more but Dad’s the Mayor and Felicity’s the CEO-”</p>
<p>“Will, you’re rambling.” </p>
<p>“Sorry. So there was no ice cream for us and it’s their anniversary so we didn’t want to bug them and I’ve taken him before. So I thought, no big deal right?”</p>
<p>“It is a big deal, Will. What if something bad happened?” She stops and re-words her sentence. “What if something worse happened? You should have called me, or Dinah, hell even Digg would have walked with you. And he probably would have brought JJ with him.”</p>
<p>“But you have Lucas, Dinah has Mia and Lauren and Lyla just got back so I didn’t want to bug you guys. I just wanted to prove I can be responsible and fun.” </p>
<p>“I think you’re fun, Will.” She rubs Tommy’s back trying to get him to settle.</p>
<p>“I know you do Will, but you still need to ask for help sometimes. What happened after?”</p>
<p>“So we left and I locked up everything and we went down to the ice cream shop down by the park and we got our ice cream, no problem. Then we went and played at the park for a little bit before it got too dark. Tommy was on the monkey bars when it happened.”</p>
<p>“He fell off?”</p>
<p>“Ya.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to Aunt Thea.” She can feel his voice against her stomach. </p>
<p>“I know you didn’t, we’re gonna get you all fixed up then you two can come back with me and Lucas and we’ll have a movie night. How does that sound?”</p>
<p>“Can we go home instead? Mr. Piggles is there.”</p>
<p>“Of course we can.” Thea gently moves Tommy so he’s fully on the bed before turning to Will. “Will, you good with Lucas or do you want me to take him?” Lucas may be a <br/>good two pounds lighter than his twin but he still gets heavy after a while. </p>
<p>“Can you take him?”</p>
<p>“Yep.” She lays Lucas on her shoulder, rubbing his back. “I’m gonna go talk to the doctor and see how long we’re gonna be here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finally get out of the hospital around nine. Lucas sleeping in his car seat, Tommy with his brand new green cast, “The most popular colour, matches the Green Arrow’s suit.” the doctor tells him, and Will munching on a bag of chips from the vending machine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By nine-thirty, Lucas is in his crib and Will’s watching the new season of some teen drama in his room. Tommy and Mr.Piggle’s are cuddled up with Thea on the couch watching the newest Disney movie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oliver and Felicity walk through the door just after one, laughing and turning on living room lights as they go. </p>
<p>“God, turn them off.” They jump, Oliver pushing his wife behind him as they turn to the couch. “Must you guys be so loud?”</p>
<p>“We’s trying to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Thea, what are you doing here?” Oliver questions as Felicity bends down to remove her heels.</p>
<p>“Sleeping.” She throws the decorative pillow at him, burying her face in Tommy’s hair. </p>
<p>“Mommy?” It’s a sleepy mumble, barely heard. “Mommy, can you carry me to bed?” </p>
<p>Felicity places her shoes on the table and walks around the couch. “Sure, baby.” He’s half sliding off Thea and the couch when she notices it. “What the hell is this?” She <br/>says louder than probably needed because Tommy stumbles a little falling against her chest and Thea’s suddenly sitting upright. “What happened to his arm?”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with his arm?” Oliver demanded, kneeling beside Felicity and Tommy in front of the couch, gently taking the arm in his hand.</p>
<p>“I fell off the monkey bars.” Tommy’s words are muffled against Felicity's chest. </p>
<p>“Will took him out for ice cream and he ended up falling off the monkey bars. They called me from the hospital.” </p>
<p>Oliver sighs and drags a hand down his face. “And you didn’t think of calling us?”</p>
<p>“Oliver.” Felicity sets a hand on his shoulder, but Oliver shakes it off focusing on his sister.</p>
<p>“I had it under control Ollie.” </p>
<p>“His arm is broken, Thea. That does not look under control to me.” </p>
<p>They’re pulled out of their disagreement by a small voice. “Mommy, can I go to bed now?”</p>
<p>Felicity slowly gets up, as to not hurt his arm. “Ya baby, Mommy will take you up now. Where’s Mr.Piggle’s?” </p>
<p>Thea pulled the stuffed pig out from behind her, handing it to her sister-in-law. “Here. I should get going.”</p>
<p>“No, stay, it’s late.” Felicity takes the stuffed animal from her, giving it to Tommy who shoves it between his chest and her shoulder.  </p>
<p>“Ya Speedy, you should stay. Have breakfast with us and we can talk about what happened.” </p>
<p>“I guess,” Thea says as she lays back on the couch pulling the covers over herself. </p>
<p>In her last moments of conscience, she hears Felicity mumbling to Tommy, “You wanna sleep in Mommy and Daddy’s bed tonight?”, and feels Oliver put the pillow she threw at him, under her head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am working on a olicity social media fic for Wattpad I may post on her too depending if the formatting will work. So maybe look out for that.<br/>Also thank you for reading and don't for get to leave kudos and comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>